


Trouble in Paradise

by SilverNight88



Series: The King's Consort [11]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Namor the Sub-Mariner (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, slight non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverNight88/pseuds/SilverNight88
Summary: In which Namor stalks Pietro as Pietro spends the day with Luna and Crystal. Also Pietro and Erik have a almost civil converstation.





	Trouble in Paradise

 

**Trouble in Paradise**

 

Pietro pumped his legs faster as the ocean spray rose up on either side of him. Running across the sea took massive concentration and effort. One slip and he would lose traction and sink like a rock. It wasn’t any easier with the burden in his arms. Not that he would tell Lorna she was a burden, she would probably smack him. He spit strands of green hair out of his face as he shifted direction and finally saw the mutant inhabited island of Utopia where Cyclops and his X-Men had made their home just off the shore of California near San Francisco. Wolverine and the other X-Men had stayed at the old Xavier school site, now named the Jean Grey Institute. The team had fractured long ago and since then hadn’t really reconciled their differences in the way they wanted mutants to be protected. Scott Summers thought that having a fortress would be better than integrating with society. Pietro remembered another mutant who thought like that.

“Sorry!” Lorna said as she gathered as much green hair as she could to keep it out of Pietro’s face. She had her green eyes opened to only slits so that they were not hurt from the effects of the saltwater hitting their faces. Her voice was lost to the wind but Pietro nodded to let her know he had heard her and less than a minute later he stopped on the shore of the island. His sudden halt jerked her in his arms but Lorna recovered quickly. Pietro set her on her legs, they were almost the same height, and while she was recovering from the run Pietro looked her over. She was his little half-sister, same father but different mother. Pietro could see the family resemblance in her features. Due to her mutation which allowed her to manipulate metal like their father her hair was green.

He wanted to make sure she was ok because sometimes the people he traveled with didn’t take the speed thing too well. There had been cases where travelers had vomited and a couple of times it happen on him. Pietro knew that Clint had probably done it on purpose too; the archer and he didn’t get along that well. He shuddered at the memory of puke in his hair. Clint had smiled shakily and said, “Hey maybe next time not so fast or at least carry a doggie bag.” He and Johnny storm then high-fived one another at his lame joke and Pietro cursed them out in super speed and raced off for a shower. He still grew queasy at the smell of hot dogs with relish. He tried to shake away the feeling that he was just the Avenger’s errand boy and asked Lorna if she was ok.

“Yeah I’m fine, thanks Pietro,” Lorna said as she checked herself over to make sure her costume looked good, she was wearing her Serval Industries costume, a yellow number that flattered her figure while still looking professional. Pietro was wearing normal clothes a blue shirt that matched his eyes and jeans. He had plans later but when his sister called for a favor he had come running, “I would have flown here but the villain we were fighting took way too long. He kept talking and telling us what his stupid plans were. I was sure we weren’t going to make it time.” She had been invited to the mutant graduation ceremony, where all the students who had mastered their abilities where now free to choose whether to stay with the school and help newer students or to go out into the world and put their gifts to good use.

“Don’t mention it Lorna. So this is Utopia? I feel as though Father had a hand in the designs. Doesn’t it remind you of Genosha?” Pietro remembered when Erik had tried to create a mutant paradise. Sometimes he felt like things never changed they only evolved into a new shape. Now instead of Magneto running things it was Cyclops.

“Hmm, yeah I kinda get that feeling too but Scott isn’t Magneto. He wouldn’t go that far.”

Pietro just shrugged and said, “Well here comes the welcome party.” The X-Men who were in charge of security on the island came up to them, a few where obviously students in training but Pixie was a senior member, “Lorna! I’m so happy you came!” the two women hugged and pulled back looking over each other, and both said at the same time ‘you look great’. A few students looked at Pietro and whispered behind their hands. He had no doubt they were talking about him, with Magneto as their teacher they probably heard a lot about him and what a disappointment he was.

“Hi Pietro.” Pixie said, her wings fluttering in her excitement from seeing Lorna, and Pietro greeted her back, “Come on you two, let’s go.” Before Pietro could protest she had teleported them into the main entrance of the school.

Lorna looked around wide-eyed, “Wow you guys really made something great here.”

“Thanks a lot of us pitched in to build and even Magneto helped out can you believe it? Well I guess you can since he has been with us a while.” Pixie babbled on but Pietro interrupted her, “Thank you but I cannot stay I am only here to drop off Lorna. I have plans with my daughter today.”

“Ohhh how great! But wait before you go you have to see how we decorated the graduation area!” She fluttered ahead using her fairy like wings with her pink hair trailing behind her, Loran nudged Pietro and they followed her at a distance.

“Lorna I can’t stay.”

“I know Pietro but just stay a moment and see, Pixie looks so happy. They all do. I don’t think this is a bad place, just take a look around. Besides you just ran me from Washington D.C. you need to eat something before you run back to New York.” They walked into the area where the students were milling around looking for seats before the ceremony started. A lot of other X-men and heroes were there as well. Pixie was right the decorations were amazing; Ice man had made designs into ice sculptures and other mutants had added their own touches.

“It’s easier for you to accept this place and father’s involvement in it. You and Wanda were always his favorites.” Pietro remarked and then he let out a long suffering sigh and acted as though it would mean death for him but he finished with, “Fine I will stay for a few more moments then I must go.”

Lorna knew better than to get into another conversation about father with Pietro and instead asked, “Make sure to tell Luna I said hi, and that I want to see her for an Aunt/Niece day. Maybe tomorrow I can take her to a spa? Does she like doing that girly stuff yet? Like hair and nails and things?” Lorna loved her niece, and Luna loved her back.

“I will ask her and we can get that set up.” Pietro said but before he could say more he was interrupted by Scott Summers, “Lorna! Great to see you! Thanks so much for coming.” Scott wore his X-Man costume and he strode up to shake Lorna’s hand. His visor always made it hard to see his emotions but there was no mistaking the contempt in his voice when he looked down on Pietro and said in a tone that was just shy of a sneer, “Pietro.”

“Summers.” Pietro responded in a tone that was a sneer. He never liked that stick in the mud boy scout and Scott felt the same about him since their first meeting. Behind Scott was Magneto wearing his foreboding costume. His helmet was off though, it floated behind him. Pietro knew he did that trick to show people just how strong he was, that he could hold a conversation while using his powers as though it was nothing. It was always a power play with his father. He felt the old pain, the old anger surge up but he tramped down on those feelings.

Erik said, “Pietro.”

Pietro only nodded back, the last time they fought was when he was a teacher at the Avengers Academy. They were hardly on good speaking terms.

Yet Erik smiled widely at Lorna and opened his arms for a hug, “Lorna you look wonderful!” She glanced at Pietro guiltily and then gave Magneto a brief hug. Erik had been trying to mend his relationship with Lorna, and Pietro knew that he had reached out to Wanda as well.

Scott took them to a side balcony to show them the view of the island, telling Lorna just how his plans were going with the school. The two talked and Pietro found himself next to his father.

The two men couldn’t be mistaken for anything but father and son, they both had the same hair color, though Erik had more gray running through it. The same eye color, but while Pietro’s eyes were like a light sky blue Magneto’s could be compared to ice. The same facial structure, yet Erik was more rugged while Pietro must have taken some of his mother’s softer features. Pietro’s build was slimmer than his father’s and the two men stood side by side looking out over the grounds.

“So you are still teaching? At the Avengers Academy?” Erik asked in his usual cold tone, it seethed with disapproval, Pietro knew that Erik didn’t want him to deal with any mutant matters however working for the Avengers was something he considered to lowly for one of his children. Pietro assumed that Erik wanted Pietro to join him and listen to his every word like long ago. Pietro would never do that, no matter what face Magneto was now showing to the world Pietro knew what he was really like.

“No, I left that and worked for Lorna’s X-Factor team.” Pietro would have preferred to eat glass than speak to the monster next to him but he tried to be civil for Lorna’s sake.

“Hmm, so now you two work together, that is good.” Erik stood at the balcony railing and the way he overlooked the land made Pietro think about how he ruled Genohsa so long ago. Pietro stood beside him with a straight back and crossed his arms.

“No, I left X-Factor to work with the Avengers again.” He knew bringing up the Avengers would not make Magneto happy but he was beyond caring about pleasing his father.

“Hmmm.” The disapproval radiated from Erik as he said in a light tone that Pietro knew was meant to cut into him, “Always changing sides Pietro? Never staying in one place. What will you do have you have turned your team against you again?”

“I’m sure I will find some new way to disappoint you father.” Pietro said in professional tone to hide the hurt he felt inside. Every time he thought he was over feeling like a child all it took was one minute in his father’s presence to reduce the confidence he had built. His father’s ice blue eyes cut into him and Pietro looked down to distract himself.

Below the balcony he saw Namor wearing an X-Man uniform. He had heard that Namor had aligned himself with Scott and that New Atlantis was currently beneath Utopia, the two civilations, supporting and trading with one another. Pietro watched as Namor leaned in close to Emma Frost, who was wearing her usual skimpy white uniform, whispering something in her ear, the way he held himself left no question as to the nature of his words. Pietro gripped the balcony railing at the surge of jealously that shot through him. He hated the feeling. He didn’t want Namor. He didn’t. Yet still the way that Namor looked at Emma made him remember the way he had looked at Susan long ago. The times when the teams had worked together and Namor had been there to assist, Pietro had always watched from the corner of his eye at the way Namor flirted and gave Susan his undivided attention, barely glancing at Pietro. Now it seemed he had moved on to another blonde. Emma Frost was in every way Namor’s match. She was stunningly beautiful and powerful, she and Namor were the definition of a power couple.

Scott cursed under his breath and said to Lorna, “Excuse me Lorna I need to pry an octopus off of Emma.” He stormed off and a few moments later reappeared under them where Emma and Namor were talking. Namor released Emma’s hand and puffed out his chest as Scott approached. Although Scott was tall he didn’t have the pure muscle that Namor did and both men knew it. Namor would wipe the floor with Scott. Pietro watched as Scott had a few heated words for Namor and then turn to Emma who only gave him a small smile that seemed to say ‘oh was I flirting? How silly of me’ the couple then walked inside and left Namor to follow. Namor wore a smirk that made Pietro’s gut twist up inside. Pietro knew the White Queen was used to men fighting over her yet it didn’t make the jealously Pietro felt lessen. This was just another game to Emma, while Namor was serious. Pietro knew that if Emma ever said yes then Namor would marry her in an instant. Just like Susan, Pietro knew he would never be Namor’s first choice. Not that he wanted to be.

“Trouble in paradise?” Lorna asked her father as all three turned away to walk back inside to meet Scott and Emma.

Erik’s tone when it came to Namor changed, it was mean and condescending, “That Fish King needs to learn some humility. Always going after what is not his to take. I warn Scott about him, he is dangerous and hot headed. Always using his brawn instead of brains. I wish I never made a deal with him to ally our people. In spite of the alliance he is insufferable.” To say that Magneto hated Namor would be an understatement; it seemed the two men didn’t get along. Pietro wondered what would happen if Erik ever knew about him and Namor. He was glad that was in his past now, yet when their group of three met with the other it didn’t lessen the effect that Namor had on Pietro. The heat he felt in his face, the way that his thoughts began to consume him with thoughts of Namor and what they had done together long ago. He barely looked at Namor who only looked at Emma.

“Polaris and Quicksilver you are looking well. Where is the Scarlet Witch? Or is she off somewhere going insane again?” Namor asked in his usual condescending tone. Pietro snapped back, “No more than usual, she is with the Avengers.”

“Thank you for your concern Namor.” Magneto said, “but it is unwanted.”

“I need to make sure my people are protected Erik surely you understand.” Grey-blue eyes caught Pietro’s own and he stiffened. He knew Namor was trying to make him angry.

“That’s enough Namor, we need to go and get started.” Scott interrupted and Pietro bit the inside of his cheek. Then Scott was saying how they needed to go and start the ceremony now that everyone was settled in.

Pietro interjected, “Well it was…no it wasn’t that nice… well I saw you all. Enjoy yourselves I have other things to get to. Lorna if you need anything just call ok?”

Lorna gave him a tight hug, “Thanks again Pietro. I’ll be fine and have fun with Luna.” Their time on X-Factor had really bonded them as never before.

Pietro gave her a quick peck on the forehead and zoomed off to find a kitchen. When he got there he quickly made a few sandwiches and began to eat.

********

Namor stifled the jealously he felt when he saw Pietro give his sister a kiss. He showed no emotions about it to Pietro with Magneto standing there. Yet when Lorna had given Pietro a hug something inside of him felt monstrous. He didn’t want anyone touching what was his. He had been flirting with Emma again and it gave him great pleasure to ruffle Scott’s feathers. The X-Man was mad at him and Namor had chuckled under his breath. Yet when he saw Pietro the first thing he thought of was tearing off the man’s clothes and pinning him against a wall. He was glad that he kept his thoughts shielded otherwise Emma would have heard them. He had locked eyes with Erik and the old mutant seemed to be trying to figure something out, as if his son’s behavior was making him suspicious. He heard Lorna mention that Pietro was probably stopping in the kitchen to get a bite to eat. So Namor didn’t follow his fellow X-Men to the graduation ceremony instead he went off to stalk the speedster. He didn’t care if Scott was upset at him for not attending. The surface world custom of pupils passing their training was a boring chore of speeches and little scraps of paper being handed to the students.

He watched from the kitchen doorway as Pietro made short work of the massive amount of food that he ate. It was like watching a killer whale devouring a seal. Everything was gone in less than a few moments. Pietro turned to the doorway only to stop at the sight of Namor. Namor looked him over he was pleased to see he looked better than the last time they had met. The look of a haunted man was gone and a wariness had replaced it. Pietro’s face was guarded as Namor spoke, “You look adequate. I am bored why don’t I take you on a tour of New Atlantis?” he smirked as he began to imagine just what his tour would include, a look at his bedroom and nothing more. Namor’s ankle wings fluttered slightly with excitement again, as ideas of what he would do once they were somewhere private began to run through his mind.

“Sorry Namor but I’m not here for you. I just came to drop off my sister and now I have to go.” Pietro’s reply was cold and uninterested.

Shock was his first emotion. In the past Pietro had never refused him. It was only after they were done that Pietro would run away. Then Namor’s anger began to rise, “What could be more important than joining me?” he asked arrogantly.

Pietro’s pink lips compressed into a line and he said behind clenched teeth, “The world does not revolve around you Sub-mariner. I am spending time with my family today. So I find that is far more important than spending time with you. Go find Emma maybe you can take her on your tour.”

With that Pietro sped off, his trail leaving Namor’s hair windswept. Namor tried to grab his arm as he passed but the speedster was too quick. Namor strode back to the balcony and watched as Pietro hit the water at top speed and raced off. Something ugly woke up inside Namor, a feeling of dark jealously, how could Pietro just leave him like that again? Namor was sick of it. When it came to their arrangement whenever Namor had the urge all he had to do was crook his finger and Pietro would be at his feet. Then Pietro was always running away and Namor had let him go time and time again. Now he showed up dangling himself in front of Namor like a tantalizing sweet and then raced off without even a civil conversation? Namor’s pride wouldn’t allow this to go unpunished. He stood on the balcony railing and dove off as if he were jumping off a diving board and fell into the air. Using his ankle wings he shot high into the sky and began to follow Quicksilver from a distance.

*****

Pietro waited nervously at the amusement park where he was supposed to meet his daughter Luna and ex-wife, Crystal. Luna was ten years old, she had the blonde hair of her mother though slightly lighter in shade and as all inhuman children did she kept it in small braids around her face with leaving the rest to hang loose. She had her father’s blue eyes and his nose, but she had her mother’s kind smile. Pietro waited as he saw Lockjaw, the teleporting inhuman dog, appear with the two at the other side of the park’s entrance. Luna bounced around her mother and looked everywhere for her father, and when she spotted him she came running over. Pietro remembered when she was young how he would race her around in his arms and she would scream with delight. It was a warm and sunny day so she wore a blue and yellow sundress. Her blonde hair trailed behind her and a smile overtook her face.

She had the power to read and change people’s emotions, something she had gained when Pietro used the Terrigen crystals on her a few years ago when she was six years old. He still felt guilt from doing that. Luna had stopped speaking to her father for a long time after that and his lies had kept them apart. When Pietro confessed his actions to the world, confessed his lies, the last person he was expecting to see was his daughter. But she appeared, she had seen him live on TV and Pietro was sure she would be angry. Luna ran to him then hugged him and begged him to forgive her for saying she would never respect him again. Pietro had cried as he hugged his child, he forgave her instantly how could he not? He was the one who should have begged her to forgive him long ago.

Now Pietro bent down and lifted his daughter into the air Luna shrieked and he caught her giving her a hug and setting her upon his shoulders so that she was higher than everyone. By then Crystal had caught up to them, Lockjaw trailing at her feet. Everyone entering the amusement park gave wide space to the giant dog; few people knew how gentle the beast was. Lockjaw adored Luna and was never far from her side.

“Crystal… you look beautiful.” Pietro said, he still loved her, she the first woman, the only one he ever really loved. She was wearing a yellow sundress with a hat that looked too big on her. Her blonde hair was loose and she smiled at how happy Luna was. Pietro realized his choice to wear a blue shirt that matched his eyes with jeans made them look like a happy family, just a father taking his daughter and wife…ex-wife out for a day of fun while accompanied by their weird dog.

“You look good too Pietro.” Crystal had been nervous about this family day, but Luna had begged her and Crystal just hoped Pietro wouldn’t think that this was a way for them to be together again. Crystal had loved Pietro but when they were together they only made each other miserable. Loving Pietro had its consequences; the man wasn’t easy to love when he got into one of his moods. Other times when he was gentle he was the sweetest person Crystal had ever met. Now Pietro held out his hand and she took it. Just because things didn’t work out didn’t mean they couldn’t be civil.

As the four of them went around the Luna Park (Luna was thrilled it had the same name as her) Pietro and her wanted to ride all the fast rides while Crystal watched with Lockjaw. They bought cotton candy and junk food feeding Lockjaw who wagged his tail happily. They convinced her to ride the giant roller coaster together and Crystal had her eyes shut the whole time screaming as she tried to hold on to her hat. After that they went to the food court where Pietro ordered a massive amount of food. The teenagers working behind the register tried to see who it was all for but when they only saw the small group they were shocked, and they were even more shocked to see Pietro wolf down most of it along with the giant dog. Crystal and Luna only ate one burger each with fries and a soda. As the day became night and the park lit up with lights they played the midway games. Pietro used his speed and accuracy to hit the glass bottles with the baseball and he won a giant teddy bear for Crystal and a giant stuffed dog for Luna. Who was so happy because it looked like Lockjaw, but she joked, “It doesn’t smell as bad as you.” Lockjaw woofed and carried the stuffed toys on his massive back. He was happy to be with his favorite girl and seeing and smelling all the sights of the park. For the last ride they all went on the ferries wheel while Lockjaw waited below. Luna held on to her father, scared of the rocking seat and Pietro smiled over at Crystal. They had gone through a lot of bad times but today had been perfect. As they took a walk out of the park Luna fell asleep on her father’s shoulders. Pietro shifted her until he held her close to his chest. The feeling of love and protectiveness consumed him and he looked down at her with a small smile. The quiet night as they walked into town and Pietro said softly, “You don’t have to worry. I am not going to ask.”

Crystal was confused, “What do you mean?” she looked at her ex-husband who gave her a serious expression.

“You’ve had this look on your face all day when you thought I wouldn’t see it. You think I’m going to ask you if we can try again. To try and be with one another.” Pietro replied as he watched her face turn from confused to guilty.

“Can you blame me? We had tried so many times to work things out and every time it just makes things worse.” Crystal defended herself, she knew that Pietro would bring up her affair again, he always did. She felt guilty over the hurt it caused but at the time she was unhappy with Pietro and their marriage. She watched him bite his tongue and then change what he was going to say, “I know and that is why I’m not going to ask. We were young Crystal. Maybe we would have never married if we spent more time together before hand but I can’t say I regret it. Luna was worth every moment of pain.”

Crystal let out a relieved breath, “Yeah this kid is pretty awesome but then again she got it from my side of the family.” Her joking tone made Pietro roll his eyes and say, “Yeah but she got her good looks from my side of the family.” That made Crystal slap him in the arm and they both let out a laugh.

After a few minutes Pietro asked, “Can I keep her for a few days? Lorna wants to visit and the last time I saw Billy and Tommy they twisted my arm until I agreed that they could spend a day with her.”

“Just make sure that she stays safe Pietro. Please.” Crystal asked, her tone solemn, and Pietro swore.

“I’ll send Lockjaw back to your place in a few days. Thanks…for today. It was fun.” Crystal smiled and gave Pietro a kiss on the cheek. Pietro blushed slightly, how she could still affect him this way he would never know. Crystal saw the blush and said, “You still blush? That’s sweet Pietro.”

“Well I’m a sweet guy.” Pietro said as he stood back. Lockjaw stepped up to Crystal and she touched him then there was a flash and both she and Lockjaw were gone along with the giant stuffed prizes. Pietro then ran fast without waking Luna and he went home. After he tucked her into his bed he went to the living room, this was a small house that he kept in New York. It was just outside the city so there was more privacy here, and they weren’t so close to the city center that always seemed to attract monsters and villains.

Pietro quickly tidied up his already neat home. He was checking to see if he had enough groceries to make breakfast the next morning when a knock came at the door. He zoomed over and opened it in under 30 seconds to find Namor standing in the doorway. In a flash Pietro remembered the first time they had been together in Namor’s room. The way the man seemed to take up all the space and make Pietro feel small. Namor’s face was like stone, his eyes grey-blue eyes glinted dangerously. Pietro fight or flight instinct went insane saying that ‘there was danger, beware the monsters’. He steadied himself and asked coldly, ‘What are you doing here?”

Namor tilted his head, pointed ears twitching, and without warning he pushed Pietro inside slamming the door behind him. He had Pietro’s throat in his grip, squeezing just hard enough to show him his strength. Pietro felt the wall that he was pushed against crack. He tried to rip off Namor’s hands but the Sea King was strong. Pietro sucked in a breath, he didn’t want Luna to wake up and be scared, so in a low tone he hissed, “What are you doing? Let go of me you asshole!”

Namor didn’t respond to him instead he pushed himself against Pietro until their bodies were pressed together and Namor forced open Pietro’s legs with one of his thighs. With his other hand he grabbed Pietro’s wrists and held them immobilized, and then he forced a kiss on the white haired speedster. Pietro tried to twist his face away but Namor followed and claimed a kiss, it was hot and hard and unrelenting and Namor moved Pietro until he had the speedster grinding against his thigh. Namor deepened the kiss, forcing his tongue into Pietro’s mouth invading his senses with the force of the contact.

To Namor it lasted a few moments but to Pietro the harsh kiss lasted hours. He felt himself get hard, though he tried not to, he jutted his hips forward wanting a relief he had not felt in over four long years. Rocking against Namor’s leg Pietro tried to reach that moment of satisfaction. When he felt Namor’s lips curl up in a smirk Pietro realized what he had done. Embarrassment flooded him so Pietro bit down hard on Namor’s tongue. It caused the King to pull back and hiss in pain. Pietro tried to get free but hard eyes captivated Pietro until he grew still and asked again, “What are you doing?”

*****

Namor heard the question again and just like the first two times he ignored it. His emotions had ridden him until he had claimed that kiss from Pietro. Now he slowly came to his senses like a haze of red had been lifted and he realized what he had done. It didn’t mean he was sorry, only that he realized just how much rage had been building inside of him all day as he watched Pietro with his family.

Every time Crystal had touched Pietro, every smile she sent in his direction made Namor angry. Every glance Pietro had given her, every small brush of the hand; the kiss that he received made Namor want to destroy something. He was a king and Pietro was his. HIS. No one else had the right to touch what belonged to Namor. Now he had just reclaimed this man and he was not about to let him go again. How dare he reject Namor? King of Atlantis. Emperor of the Deep. Lord of the Seven seas. A true prince of the blood. Namor took in a deep breath from his nostrils, taking in the scent of his concubine. That sweet strike of lightening yet now it was mixed with that of Crystal who smelled like orange blossoms and Luna who smelled like wildflowers. He wanted Pietro to carry his scent and only his. The jealously he felt was beyond what any normal person would feel. He didn’t understand it just knew that what was his belonged to no one else. Pietro’s body was Namor’s, Pietro’s kisses, his touches, his smiles were all his property.

“My daughter is upstairs and I swear if you harm her I will-”

“Do nothing. I am not here for your offspring Quicksilver. You owe me time. You should have changed your plans to suit my needs. I watched you with her. Crystal. Did you think I could not see that you love her? Did you think I would not notice how you touched her? You need to remember that you are mine. I just reminded you of that.”

“You just assaulted me in my home. You forced your unwanted attentions on me. GET OUT!”

Namor tilted his head in that way that made him look like a curious kitten, a deadly one, “Unwanted Quicksilver? Need I remind you that it was you who just used my leg as a humping post like one of your dog pets? You say you do not want me but you lie your body craves Namor’s touch.” He released Pietro’s throat and pressed his thumb against pale lips running them slowly across in a sexual touch that made Pietro want to suck it into his mouth.

Namor watched spell bound as Pietro’s eyes dilated with lust at his actions. He felt a small thrill of justification. He did not like rejection and now his pride was slowly being mended he looked at Pietro, he saw the bruises that his fingers made around his neck. The way Pietro’s lips were swollen from his kiss, proof that Namor had been here, proof that the only lips they should be kissing were his own. Namor groaned at the sight, his own cock hardening and he wanted to force Pietro down to his knees, to tear off his own pants and have those hot lips wrapped around his cock. Yet when he tried to do that, to lower Pietro to his knees, Pietro protested. Namor gripped white hair, pulled Pietro in close and in a soft menacing tone he said “Who are you little sailfish? Who are you to reject your king?”

*****

Pietro hissed in anger, “You are NOT my king you overgrown sea slug.”

Namor opened his mouth to reply but Pietro had distracted him long enough to get his legs behind him so that they were against the wall. With a kick Pietro used his leg muscles to get free and even though Namor still held onto him now he had his legs under him. He used that to run Namor to the front door and Namor was surprised at the speed; Pietro had never really shown him just how fast he really was. He used that surprise to his advantage and ran Namor out the door. He didn’t stop gaining more and more speed until he was the one carrying Namor over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Pietro ran hard and ran fast until he reached Death Valley. The infamous desert in the United States was dark and empty and this late at night the moon was the only light source. Pietro crashed Namor into the harsh sand and then sped to safe distance. He watched Namor get up from the crater he had created unharmed, it would take a lot more than that to hurt Namor, he knew that the Atlantean would find his way out of there fast and so he called out, “Stay away from my daughter and family or next time I will run you to the Sahara in the day time. Then we will see how long you last.” He sped off running back to his home. He locked the door behind him and sank onto the floor. He turned so that his back was leaning against the door and pulled up his knees to his chest. He tried to get his heart beat under control. He took deep breaths and wrapped his arms around his knees hiding his face. His mind raced too fast to think so he began making softly saying out loud a list of reasons why Namor should not be a part of his life anymore, “Come Pietro stop it, just stop. First reason; he will hurt you. He already has. Second reason; you just put your life back together; you can’t risk losing Luna again. Ok that’s a good one. Third reason; ummm… you will never be his first choice. I am tired of being his side affair always in second place right behind everyone else. He will never love you. Ok just breathe…breath.” He calmed down enough to keep the tears from falling. He knew that his body responded to Namor, it always had. Pietro always knew he was never good alone. That was why he was always working with teams and could hardly work alone he needed someone to need him. He had been so long cut off from his twin that he felt numb inside, even when he found her she barely spent any time with him. He didn’t want to force her but he felt like she just didn’t care about him anymore while he was struggling to maintain the distance she wanted.

He rubbed his face and finding sand had stuck to it he brushed the sand out of his hair and stood up. He was tired and still turned on; he ignored his lust and sat on the couch turning on the TV. He wasn’t afraid of Namor; he could run Luna out of here in an instant now that his guard was up. _I’m not afraid_ he told himself again.

*****

Namor brushed the sand off of him and took to the air the desert at night was no less miserable than the day. Namor hated deserts. The lack of water meant death for him he watched as the small speck on the horizon disappeared as Pietro ran off. He knew that he wouldn’t catch him off guard again. The emotions roiling inside of him were enough to drive any king mad. He flew off in the direction of New Atlantis. Ideas running through his head over how to get Pietro to be his and only his. He stopped in Utopia where everyone had gone to sleep by now and only the night watch was awake. Namor ignored them and went straight into the labs where he searched quickly and took what he was looking for. A small silver collar made of metal and electronics that was used by humans for mutants to suppress their powers. Namor clutched it in his fist as he dove down to his chambers in New Atlantis. His scientist could make it work again. The X-Men collected the collars and deactivated them but they still kept them in case a mutant went insane. It was a last attempt effort though because to put one on a mutant was the ultimate shame due to the fact it made them powerless. Namor knew that this was the only way to hold Quicksilver.

*****

Luna Maximoff watched from the top of the stairs as her father stared mindlessly at the TV. She had pretended to sleep after the park, and being secretly thrilled that her father was taking her to his home since she hadn’t spent any real alone time with him since she was six, but when he put her to bed she had actually been tired and dozed off. She had awoken to the sound of thuds and her father saying ‘get out’ and crept up to the top of the stairs to see if he was in danger. She saw a man who held him from behind, his dark hair and pointy ears and watched as her father’s face as he argues with the man.

Her father’s emotions hit her like a punch; anger, loneliness, excitement, fear and lust combined in colors of red, white, yellow, black and orange. Luna knew what lust was, there was no hiding your emotions around her. Her Inhuman tutors had taught her what each emotion was, how to identify it and how to control her power. Through her eyes she saw emotions as colors and no one could ever lie to Luna without her knowing it. Each emotion took on a color like neon lights lighting up the person from within. Red was anger, white/loneness, orange/lust, green/jealousy, yellow/happy or excitement, blue/sadness, fear/black, love/purple, navy/worry, and aquamarine was for longing.

The man’s emotions were even wilder like a wave crashing into the shore it shook her; rage so much rage, jealously, longing, and fear. Red hot light streaked through his core and it melded with green a small streak of blue intertwined. He was afraid too, but Luna didn’t know why. She kept quiet as they spoke in low tones unable to hear them. Then quicker than she could blink they were gone her father had used his speed to run the man to a faraway place. Luna didn’t say anything when her father returned and tried to make himself feel better by talking out loud instead she waited until he sat on the couch staring off lost in thought. Then she made a loud sound as she walked down the stairs pretending to rub her eyes.

“Lunawhatitisareyoualright?” her father always spoke quickly when he was worried but Luna understood him just fine by the navy color that ran through his emotions signaling that he was worried about her.

“Yeah dad, I’m just thirsty. Can I get a glass of water?” before she finished saying water her father was handing her a cup of it. She noticed that he had changed his shirt also so that the bruises she saw earlier on his neck were now hidden by a turtleneck. Luna drank slowly and when she finished asked if she could watch a movie with him.

They both sat on the couch, she put her head in her father’s lap, and his long gentle fingers undid the braids she always wore as they watched an animated movie on the TV. They had gotten messed up from the day’s activities and now her father quickly braided it back into place. He was always good with hair and she loved all the different styles he used to do for her when she was young. She could feel his emotions and because she was touching him she could change them. So she did so by helping him a little and making him feel calmer. She used her power very gently so that her father would not know it was her. Luna would do anything to protect her father but this was a secret. A big one. She didn’t know how to get him help but she was going to try.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Special Thanks to HH who gave some great suggestions. In the orginal draft Crystal wasnt in the story. I still have more stories lined up and am working on more writing. :) Comments and kudos are always welcome!


End file.
